madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Faputa
|species = Narehate |status = Alive |occupation = Embodiment of Value |relatives = Irumyuui (Mother) Irumyuui’s Children (Siblings) |first_appearance = Chapter 41 (Manga)}} Faputa is the last child born from Irumyuui and is referred to as "Princess of the Narehate" by the Narehate Village Ilblu within the inviolable 6th layer of the Abyss. She is described by Majikaja as "the embodiment of value", and is incredibly highly regarded by all the Narehate in the village. While the citizens of the village are unable to leave it, Faputa is actually the opposite, being unable to enter, due to being imbued with the Cradles of Greed Irumyuui used to hold. She can speak both the language of Ilblu and the language of the Delvers. Appearance Faputa's face, upper arms, and upper torso are dark in color. Her hair is long and feathery. Fluffy white fur covers her rabbit-like ears, forearms, legs, and lower body, starting at her hips. One of Faputa's most noticeable traits is her four arms. On each of her hands are 3 large red claws, which act as fingers. Red clawlike protrusions are also on her hair, her knees, and the ends of her feet, similar to hooves. Her eyes are yellow with large, rounded pupils. Behind her are 5 tails, which spread out in a fan. She appears to have a pair of goggles slung over her shoulder. Personality Faputa appears to be quite unstable and unreasonable, displaying a wild behavior that makes her comparable to a beast due to her being the embodiment of Irumyuui’s regrets. She speaks in a simplistic and primitive manner, referring to herself in third person, and communicating only with short sentences that are sometimes hard to understand. She's very possessive and seemingly quite jealous, claiming Reg to be of her property entirely, and feels entitled to examine him thoroughly without any indication of shame or restraint. She seemed a bit shaken when Reg failed to remember her, and grew upset when Reg said he wanted to spend time with Riko and Nanachi rather than her. She's beloved by the narehate of the village, but she's often irritated or angry according to Majikajya, and she seems to greatly dislike being observed. The narehate in Ilblu freak her out a bit, especially the ones with lots of eyes. History Ganja Arc Faputa was the last child birthed by Irumyuui, by using her last wish of the Cradle, and holds all of the wrath and regret Irumyuui had for not being able to protect her prior children. Upon birth Faputa was extremely violent and angry. She instantaneously destroyed the three remaining Interference Units of Ganja that hurried towards her and fled the scene. Early Life After Faputa had fled, she eventually met Garburune, an Interference Unit whose body was already too destroyed to move. As they interacted with each other they grew closer and Garburune taught her various meanings of the abyssial language. In return Faputa brought Garburune material which they used to repair their body. Garburune also gave Faputa her name and in return she named them aswell, making them her guardian. At some point in the past, Faputa met the Treasure of the Abyss Reg and developed a seemingly close relationship with him. It's discovered that Reg had the same name prior to meeting Riko, as Faputa stated that "Reg has always been Reg." Ilblu Arc After entering the 6th layer, Reg, Riko, and Nanachi have the feeling that they are being tracked. Some of their things keep going missing, and strange objects keep showing up where they were not left before. It is revealed later that this is Faputa's doing, as she was trying to help guide them through the 6th layer. Later, Reg meets Faputa, who claims that she knows him, and that his name had always been Reg. She then ambushes him, and takes him back to a secluded spot to test if he really is the real Reg. She pokes and prods him, and even reopens the wound to his bellybutton to examine his blood. Reg, feeling exasperated that Faputa does not seem to want to cooperate, leaves and heads back to Ilblu, but returns after learning of how presenting a piece of Faputa can help buy Nanachi back from Belafu. Faputa states that she will do anything she can if Reg will fulfill his promise to her (that he doesn't remember), proceeds to dismember herself using her own brute strength and tells Reg to destroy the village with her. Reg, taken aback by her request, asks what she means by that and Faputa specifies she wants him to be her "helper", because she knows Reg is too kind to destroy the village. In the past, Reg told her his incinerator has the power to "rewrite" the laws stopping Faputa from entering the village and as such she wants him to do so in return for her body parts. Reg and Faputa start making their way back to the village, but because creatures are attracted by the smell of her blood, Garburune stays behind to fend them off. As they arrive at the entrance to the village, Riko comes to greet Reg and catches a glimpse of Faputa. Faputa does so aswell and notices Riko's Whistle; thinking to herself how beautiful it has become. Shortly after the barrier of the village has vanished, Faputa arrives. Juroimoh, who has started to regenerate, roars at her, but is quickly hit by a shot fired by Garburune. Faputa tells the onlooking villagers she will not forgive their sins and the time for their "extermination" has come. Juroimoh fires goop at Faputa, but instead of causing her damage it heals her injuries. She leaps down in front of the crowd of villagers and charges at them. Abilities Unbound Unlike the other Narehate, Faputa is not able to enter the village of Ilblu and can instead move freely around the rest of the 6th layer. She's extremely agile and possesses an impressive amount of physical strength, being able to restrict Reg with only two hands. Transformation When she needs to get somewhere quickly, Faputa's white hair and fur envelops her and she takes a ghost-like form that enables her to travel through the air in a manner similar to smoke. She can also transport others with her in this state, given that they're small enough for her to grab hold of and envelop. It appears as though some of her claws are retractable. At one point it seems as though she grew another finger out of nowhere, the claw on this one being extra long and sharp. Quotes *(To Reg) "...en though you're Faputa's...who did this...? What is this injury?" *(To Reg) "You...are you planning to spend the same time with human children? Even if they die you will stay the same. What are you planning to do?" Trivia * Reg noted that she "smells of the sun," which is just how Riko described Wazukyan. The significance of this is yet unknown, but is likely related to the fact that both were present during Ilblu's founding. * Faputa's name is a combination of the abyssial words "Fau", meaning "Precious Daughter", and "Aputa", meaning "Immortal Being"; given to her by Garburune. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Stub Category:Narehate Category:Spoiler